1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new and improved toy vehicle.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Children, as a result of television, motion pictures and radio are acutely aware of machines and devices operated and used by adults. As a result, many children enjoy toys that correspond to machinery and equipment used by their parents. Vehicles such as automobiles, trucks and trains are popular with children. There are many prior art toys which include a body in the form of the vehicle, such as an automobile, mounted on wheels. More than this, however, is often required to entertain a child. For example, a toy simulating an adult vehicle such as an automobile preferably may include several different components that are similar to components on the adult vehicle and may be operated by the child such as, for example, windshield wipers. The more realistic in operation that the various components on the toy vehicle are in comparison to the vehicle used by the parent, the more enjoyable it is to the child. Consequently, it is preferable in toy vehicles to have as many components operable by the child in as realistic a manner as possible.